El orden y el caos
by yurica
Summary: Pensar en el Orden, es pensar en el Caos. No puede existir uno sin el otro. Debe existir el equilibrio.


Advertencia: Contiene grandes, gigantescos, monumentales, spoiler a la saga de "El señor del tiempo" así que si quieres leer la saga, o no la has terminado, te recomiendo que cierres esta ventana... o prepárate para una destripada enorme a la historia XD

-ooOOoo-

Pensar en el Orden, es pensar en el Caos.

No puede existir uno sin el otro.

Debe existir el equilibrio.

Para que uno exista necesita su fuerza opuesta. Una fuerza antagónica que es su yo inverso.

Por un lado, Tarod, el Señor del Tiempo, lo comprendía y lo tenía presente como señor de este elemento tan importante.

Pero por otro, el Tarod humano, que nació en ese mundo como parte de él, que creció temiéndole al Orden y suponiendo que el Caos era terrible, no pensaba lo mismo.

Y Yandros, el gran señor de la Vida y de la Muerte, Señor supremo de los dioses del caos, olvidó esa variable.

Había planificado cada detalle. Estaba pendiente de que Tarod creciera con el poder necesario para cumplir su misión y en el momento que lo necesitó, le había rescatado y conducido al único lugar en el que su poder podría ser explotado y entrenado. Aunque no por los mejores medios y despreciando cuantos humanos perecieran en el camino, lo llevó hasta la península de la Estrella, allí, en donde esa fortaleza interdimensional descansaba. Hasta aquel salón ubicado en lo más recóndito de esa fortaleza.

Ese era el objetivo de Yandros, el salón de Mármol, en donde la presencia del Caos podía tomar más fuerza y volver a ese mundo.

Pero en su plan, tan bien diseñado, no había tomado en cuenta un pequeño detalle: la lealtad de su tan querido hermano. Era lógico suponer que su lealtad seguiría con el Caos, después de todo era uno de sus siete señores, pero al ser un simple humano y tener su alma en esa pequeña piedra, la memoria de Tarod estaba en blanco. Por lo que fue fácil para Tarod adoptar las doctrinas de los Iniciados y tomarlas como propias, volcando su lealtad al último Dios que Yandros hubiera esperado.

Lealtad que solo se vio quebrada en el momento en que Aeoris, Supremo Señor Blanco, condenó a Cyllan a la aniquilación sin misericordia y contemplación, por el simple hecho de haberle jurado lealtad a la única deidad que le prestó atención. Ella solamente fue fiel a sí misma y a sus convicciones. Pero para Aeoris, esa marca en el brazo de la mujer decía todo. Un seguidor del Caos no merecía misericordia.

Fue en ese momento que el verdadero Tarod comprendió que lo único que podía hacer, después de todo, era aceptar su destino. Él, estúpidamente, había desterrado a Yandros en el salón de Mármol, en aquel tiempo donde Keridil era su amigo, donde Themila aún vivía, donde pensó que estaba loco por ver a un ente tan parecido a él mismo posado a la par de esas gigantescas estatuas que tan devotamente adoraban los Iniciados pensando que se trataban de sus Dioses Blancos, sin tener idea que realmente eran las representaciones de los grandes Señores del Caos.

Tarod comprendió que había estado actuando erróneamente al ponerse en contra de Yandros. Fue ese el momento en que su alma pudo ser liberada y con ella, el poder inmesurable del Tiempo tomó posesión de ese cuerpo humano, trayendo consigo la posibilidad de abrir esa brecha para que sus hermanos volvieran de su exilio.

Porque el plan era perfecto. Al final, Yandros sabía que su hermano volvería al buen camino, que todos esos errores cometidos en su forma humana estaban justificados por la misma naturaleza que le había dado refugio. Después de todo, los humanos no eran perfectos, estaban llenos de errores.

Con esa mentalidad humana, Tarod había puesto en peligro todo ese tan bien elaborado plan, estúpidos principios humanos, estúpido temor a lo que no se conoce, estúpido Tarod por creer que podía huir de su propio destino y de su propia naturaleza.

Yandros fue paciente y a pesar de los pocos recursos con los que contaba en ese mundo, estuvo cuidando del Tarod humano mientras este cometía error tras error.

Había sido Yandros quien envió el Warp para rescatarlo de la horda enardecida que quería lapidarlo tras haber asesinado accidentalmente a su primo.

Había sido Yandros quien le había devuelto a la vida después de envenenarse él sólo con la Raíz de la Rompiente.

Había sido Yandros quien le había enviado a Cyllan para que le ayudara a salir del limbo en el que él solo se había metido, llevándose consigo a la Península de la Estrella.

Había sido Yandros el que respondió al llamado de Cyllan y le había dado la confianza para que pudiera escapar.

Había sido el mismo Dios quien había enviado otro Warp para sacarlos de la fortaleza.

Después de todo, Tarod era su hermano, y Yandros le perdonó todos sus errores, que eran bastantes, simplemente porque su memoria estaba dormida, porque lo único que poseía ese saco de huesos y carne humano era una piedra demasiado poderosa para poder ser controlada por un simple mortal.

Y finalmente, había sido Yandros quien le había devuelto a Cyllan después que Sashka la asesinara cruelmente, porque después de todo, esa diminuta mujer albina era talentosa y fiel a sí misma, esa pequeña humana demostró tener más temple que el mismísimo Sumo Iniciado, esa muchacha que renunció a todas sus creencias, que convocó al Caos valiéndose de un par de huesos de frutas, que juró fidelidad a los que por toda su vida creía que eran los malos, esa que renunció a sí misma para que Tarod viviera, no merecía morir de la forma en que terminó.

Y fue allí, en donde contrario a todo lo esperado, el señor del Caos demostró tener más compasión y misericordia que el señor Blanco, fue allí en donde Keridil supo que todo ese tiempo había estado equivocado y que Aeoris no era la deidad perfecta que él creía. Fue allí, en donde Yandros le otorgó la inmortalidad a Cyllan, que el Orden perdió su poderío.

El Orden fue exiliado y el Caos volvió a reinar. Pero a pesar de haber Caos, aun existirá el Orden, porque uno no puede existir sin el otro. Porque ambos son necesarios para mantener el equilibrio. Porque Yandros y Aeoris no se rendirán.


End file.
